


Jyn's Secret

by FluffMonster42



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Romance, Sassy Droids (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffMonster42/pseuds/FluffMonster42
Summary: Cassian didn’t even really notice the first time.  If he was being honest, he didn’t notice the first three times, but by the fourth time his long overdue spy skills kicked in and he started to wonder what was up with her, because Jyn was acting weird.Jyn has a secret and Cassian isn't happy when he finds out the truth.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 33
Kudos: 101





	Jyn's Secret

He didn’t even really notice the first time. If he was being honest, he didn’t notice the first three times, but by the fourth time his long overdue spy skills kicked in and he started to wonder what was up with her, because Jyn was acting weird. 

Cassian watched her out of the corner of his eye as she shoved her food around on her plate and half-heartedly engaged in conversation. It wasn’t like Jyn was usually a big talker, but she was definitely a voracious eater. The fact that she wasn’t shoveling down her meal was the final oddity that had really piqued his curiosity.

“Something wrong with the food?” The question popped out of him, and Bodhi paused in his energetic retelling of some pilot escapade that Cassian had only been half listening to. The eyes of Rogue One swung to Jyn, and her shoulders hunched defensively. 

“Just not very hungry,” she said dismissively.

“Are you sick?” Bodhi asked, eyeing her with concern. Jyn was never “not very hungry” and they all knew it.

“Maybe,” Jyn said with a shrug. And that was another aberration to add to the list, Jyn never admitted sickness or weakness, and while generally Cassian would hope this was personal growth, he just didn’t believe it here. “I don’t know, I feel fine, just not that hungry. So how did Wedge manage to get out from under the X-Wing in time?”

The rest of the group went willingly back to the story, and Cassian let it slide, but there was definitely something wrong with Jyn Erso. He smoothed his features out to look mildly interested in Bodhi’s story and started tallying the evidence.

There was the fact that he’d gone to pick her up from her room and walk down to the training rooms to spar the other day and she’d been fully dressed and ready to go, slipping out of the room the minute he knocked. Usually he was invited in to chat as she finished binding back her hair, or throwing together a workout bag, or finishing a last minute report.

Then there was yesterday when she’d showed up to a meeting late. That alone was strange as Jyn had turned out to be a very punctual person. She’d told him once that Saw often lectured on the importance of timing and how it could mean life and death, and he had expected his otherwise ragtag cadre to operate on strict schedules when she was young. But beyond her lateness, she’d been ruffled in a way she generally was not. A clasp on her shirt attached to the wrong spot and her hair askew. At the time, he’d just shrugged it off as a rough morning; everyone was bound to have one.

She’d also begged off her weekly drinking night with some of the Pathfinders two evenings ago. She’d made some excuse about being tired when Solo approached their table to collect her. Cassian rarely attended those evenings, but it was rare for Jyn to miss them.

The new disinterest in food was just the final weirdness. 

Cassian was startled from his musings as Jyn stood up next to him and said something about finishing off some reports. He glanced at her tray only to find her plate empty. Guess his questioning had gotten her to eat after all. 

“Wait, aren’t you going to the sabacc tournament with me?” Bodhi asked, looking surprised. “Tournament” was used loosely for the monthly sabacc games, which were played in the still-under-construction portion of Echo base that top brass pretended not to know about.

A flash of guilt passed over Jyn’s features, and Cassian added it to the list. “Oh, I forgot, and I really need to get these reports done. I’m so sorry, Bodhi. Maybe Baze will go with you?”

“He cheats,” Baze muttered.

“Hey! I do not,” Bodhi argued. “I’m just that good.”

They started to quarrel good-naturedly, and Jyn gave one more apology before fleeing the mess hall. 

Cassian gave her a head start and then quietly followed, grateful that Kay was in an oil bath and wouldn’t call attention to his exit. He didn’t know what he was expecting. It’s not like she was going to go down to medical willingly, and he doubted she’d suddenly do something that would make all the little changes add up to something bigger, but like any mission you had to start collecting information somewhere.

He started down her hall just as she entered her room, only to hear her say, “Sorry it took me so long,” as the door slid shut behind her. 

There was someone in Jyn’s room waiting for her. Someone who made her late to meetings looking tousled, who made her want to skip out on time with her friends, who had her in enough knots to throw off her eating habits. 

And that’s how Cassian discovered that Jyn had a lover.

* * *

Cassian tried not to obsess over it the next few days. It wasn’t any of his business. He and Jyn were friends. She was allowed to sleep with whomever she wanted, and if she didn’t want to tell the group, well that was her prerogative.

He couldn’t help continuing to notice the changes though. Her disappearances and sneaking off, the way she looked tired but happy, her changing eating habits, and her new often rumpled appearance. But the worst was the couple of times he’d gone to pick her up at her room for a meeting or a meal and the way she’d barely let the door open before sliding out so that he couldn’t see anything in her room. Did her secret boyfriend not even have his own quarters? That narrowed down the pool of who it could be, some newer recruits – maybe one of the surviving Alderaanians who had been joining the resistance in force? Not that he cared who it was. 

If Jyn didn’t want to tell them, maybe it wasn’t even a serious thing. Maybe she was just having a good time. Hoth’s temperatures had caused hookups in the lower ranks to skyrocket. And it’s not like she would’ve thought to ask him into her bed. They weren’t like that. Cassian didn’t do relationships, at least not outside the friendships that Rogue One had practically forced on him, and Jyn never made any mention of her love life at all.

“Andor, you seen Erso?” a voice called, disrupting Cassian’s thoughts and bringing him back to the ship control panel he was currently supposed to be working on. He turned around to see Solo standing at the bottom of the ship ramp.

“Cassian is not Jyn Erso’s keeper,” Kay said indignantly from the top of the ship where he was working on the weapons array.

“I didn’t say he was,” Solo scoffed, “But they usually have a general idea of each other’s whereabouts.”

And Cassian supposed that statement had generally been true. It’s not like they shared schedules, but they often talked about their days and had an idea of where the other would be. Just not recently.

“Sorry, can’t help you.”

“Well, when are you meeting her?” Solo continued. “I can’t find her anywhere, and I need her slicing skills.”

Cassian raised an eyebrow at that. “Intelligence should be able to help you with any slicing needs you may have for a mission.”

“Who said it was for a mission?” Solo asked cockily.

Cassian just sighed internally. He didn’t even want to know. “Well I don’t know where she is, and we don’t have any plans to see each other today.”

“You wear each other out then?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kay asked, and for once Cassian was glad for the droid’s bluntness. He personally didn’t want to give Solo any sort of acknowledgement, but he was dying to ask.

“I mean you two have been going at it like gizkas recently, so you must have worn yourselves out if you’re not meeting up today.”

“If you are implying that Cassian and Jyn Erso are regularly breeding, you are incorrect,” Kay responded before Cassian could fully process the smuggler’s implication.

“I didn’t say they were breeding,” Solo corrected making a face. “I said they were fucking for fun.”

“Gizkas do not mate for fun. Your comparison doesn’t make sense.”

Solo rolled his eyes at the droid. “This droid is worse than C-3PO. Gizkas fuck a lot, so do Andor and Erso.”

“They do not,” Kay said, sounding offended. “Cassian would have told me.”

“Why? Do you keep a log for him or something?”

Cassian cleared his throat to cut the droid off before he made things worse. “I’m not sleeping with Jyn.”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, neither of you want anyone to know,” Solo said waving a hand dismissively. “It’s a small base, Andor, and we all knew it was inevitable. When Erso starts disappearing and flaking out all the time it wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”

Cassian wasn’t sure if he was impressed that Solo had the mental capacity to draw the same conclusions about Jyn that he had, or if he was disappointed in himself that it’d taken him this long to figure out what was apparently common knowledge. “Jyn and I are not having sex,” he repeated a little more coldly.

“Ok, fine, whatever, keep trying to be secretive about it, I don’t care, but when you see her can you let her know I was looking for her?” Solo swaggered off before Cassian could even respond.

“We’re not,” Cassian sighed, glancing over at Kay who was still staring at him.

“I know you are not,” Kay replied. “Though the fact that Jyn Erso has taken a sexual partner does explain why you have been at suboptimal performance the past few days.”

“I have not,” Cassian argued.

“You have, and I could not identify the source. It now makes sense as you wish to be Jyn Erso’s sexual partner.”

“Kay! I do not.”

“You do, and have for some time.”

“I don’t know what makes you think that-“

“I have very accurate measurements on your pupil dilations.”

That stopped Cassian from even continuing to form his argument. “My what?”

“Your pupils, Cassian,” Kay stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What have my pupils got to do with anything?”

“Humans have a surge in oxytocin and dopamine when they are sexually or romantically attracted to someone. It causes their pupils to dilate when looking at someone they would like to mate with. Your pupils always dilate when looking at Jyn Erso. I believe what is causing your current destabilization is what human’s term jealousy.” 

Kay went back to working on the ship, and Cassian just stared at him for once at a total loss of words. Maybe human friends were easier than droid friends after all; at least they didn’t keep track of your pupil dilation.

* * *

Cassian woke up with a start and reached for his blaster trying to process what had jolted him out of his sleep in the first place. A frantic knocking at his door repeated, and he dragged himself out of bed, hoping it wasn’t Draven with a last minute mission. Those were never anything good.

He palmed the door control and let it slide open revealing a disheveled and distraught Jyn illuminated by the corridor light. “Jyn?”

“I need your help,” she said quickly.

“Of course,” he answered immediately. “Come in.” He let her enter his room and started putting on his extra layers over his sleep thermals as he could feel the urgency radiating off of her. “What’s going on?”

“Look, you can’t be mad at me,” Jyn started. “I know I shouldn’t have kept it a secret, but I knew you’d disapprove.”

“Jyn,” he sighed. “Your personal life is your own, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” He was suddenly realizing it might be even worse to know who it was. But if whoever it was had made her this upset he was going to have to know who it was so he could kill the bastard. 

“I know that, but I should have. We’re friends and I know I’ve been acting weird recently. I just didn’t want you to judge me for it.”

He gave a strained laugh at that. “Everyone does it, Jyn. It’s not a big deal.”

She frowned at him. “Everyone does it?”

“Well, I mean not everyone,” he corrected. “I mean I’m not, but sure, lots of people do.”

“Cassian, what the fuck are you talking about?”

It was his turn to frown, but as he sensed he’d walked into some sort of trap he worked to keep his face neutral. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the wampa I’ve been hiding in my room,” Jyn spat out. “What are _ you _ talking about?”

“There’s a  _ wampa  _ in your room? Are you hurt? Did you trap it?” He dropped the boot he had been putting on and leapt back to his feet reaching for her arm to turn her and inspect her for injuries.

“Cassian, I’m not hurt,” she said tugging her arm free. 

“We have to report this to command,” he said, reaching for his comlink only to have Jyn smack it away.

“No! You’re not listening.”

“What’s there to listen to? There’s a  _ wampa _ in your room!”

“It’s a  _ baby _ wampa,” Jyn defended crossing her arms, “And it’s not in my room any longer.”

“Even more of a reason to report it.”

“If you do that, they’ll kill it!”

“Well, yeah,” he said confused. “It’s a wampa.”

“It’s a _ baby _ .”

“Ok, back up, how did a baby wampa even get in your room?” Cassian was starting to wonder if he was still asleep and this was all just a very odd dream.

“I smuggled him in there.” Cassian just stared at her, and Jyn’s cheeks started turning a lovely shade of pink. Kriff, he hoped his pupils weren’t dilated. “Look, like I said, I know it was a dumb thing to do and I should have told you, but I knew you’d feel this way, and -”

“ _ Why _ did you smuggle a baby wampa into your room?” he asked, cutting her off.

“I found him on patrol,” Jyn said, “next to a dead wampa that was probably his mother, and he was crying in the snow and all alone and his mother’s body was curled up around him like she was trying to protect him, and I couldn’t just leave him there! But I knew if I told anyone they’d just kill him, and he’s just a baby, Cassian.”

“So you picked up a feral baby wampa and snuck it into your room,” Cassian summarized, rubbing his temple. “How long have you had it in your room?”

Jyn fidgeted and mumbled, “About two weeks or so.”

And now a lot of things were starting to add up in a very different way in his head. “How have you even been feeding it?”

“I’d just sneak some of my meals into napkins and such,” Jyn said with a shrug, “And then I may have sliced my way into the kitchens a few times. Trooper isn’t very picky, he eats basically anything I bring him. Including one of my leather gloves. He does tend to get into a bit of trouble if I leave him alone for too long though.”

“Trooper?”

Jyn’s cheeks flushed even redder. “He was all white like a stormtrooper so I named him Trooper.”

“Jyn, if you’ve had this baby wampa hidden in your room for two weeks now why do you suddenly need my help at,” he glanced over at the chrono, “0300?”

“So I may have gone to get some more food from the kitchen and when I came back to the room he was gone,” Jyn said in a rush. “One of the vent covers was knocked loose so I think that’s how he got out, and now I can’t find him, and please you have to help me. We have to find him first, because if we don’t they’ll kill him.”

“Jyn, it’s a wild carnivorous animal who is going to grow up to eat us.”

“I couldn’t just leave him to die out there in the snow all alone,” Jyn said sharply and he heard a catch in her voice that broke him down immediately. Of course he was going to help her find her baby wampa.

“Ok,” he sighed going back to putting his boot on. “We’ll find him, but Jyn, we need to think of a better long term solution. You can’t keep him in your room. What if you’d been sent out on a mission?”

“I know,” she sighed. “But I didn’t know what else to do.”

“You should have come to me in the first place,” he said. “I’ll always help you.”

Jyn looked up at him gratefully and gave him a soft smile. “Thank you.”

They opened the door and stepped into the hallway. “Alright, if I were a baby wampa where would I go? Maybe you check the tauntaun pins and I’ll head back to the mess hall? He probably got hungry.”

“We’re going to the droid bay,” he said, catching her arm before she could dart off.

“What, why?”

“Because I’m going to have Kay slice into the base security feeds for us.”

“Won’t that take a while?”

Cassian shook his head. “He already did it once for me so he has an access key.”

“And why were you slicing into the base security? Don’t you have clearance anyway?”

“It may not have been for official business,” Cassian said. 

“Now you have to tell me why,” she said, shooting him a sparkling grin. “What was upstanding Captain Andor unofficially doing?”

“A favor for a friend,” he answered cryptically. He wasn’t about to tell her he’d been helping Leia track Solo’s movements around base to figure out where his hidden liquor cache was. 

“Cruel of you not to share. Now I’m just going to have to come up with my own reasons and most of them involve stalking.”

Cassian just shrugged and entered the droid bay quickly spotting his tall friend and calling out to him.

“This cannot be good,” Kay said as his optics focused on Jyn. “What could you possibly need at this hour and with her?”

“Just need you to take a quick look at the security feeds for us.”

“Are you playing another prank on Han Solo?”

“You played a prank on Han?” Jyn gasped in delight. “You are telling me about it later.”

Cassian ignored her. “We need to see if there’s a baby wampa anywhere.”

Kay cocked his head to the side in what Cassian knew was his version of a frown. “If there is a wampa loose we should report it and let a team handle.”

“We don’t want to kill it,” Cassian said before Jyn could start.

“Why wouldn’t you want to kill it?”

“Long story, can you just help us?”

" Fine,” Kay said in a tone that made sure Cassian knew he’d be paying for this later. Kay clomped over to a data port and connected. “Am I just randomly searching? That is not very effective.”

“Jyn when did you leave your room?”

“Less than an hour ago,” she said, “So he must have escaped recently. I think he went through a loose vent in my room.”

“That at least narrows down the likely locations,” Kay said and fell silent as he searched. A minute or so later he detached himself and looked at them with what Cassian was sure was quite a bit of judgment. “You’ll find the creature in the composting room gorging itself.”

“Thank you, Kay,” Jyn said sincerely, reaching out to squeeze the droid’s arm before bolting back towards the corridor. 

“She is going to get you into trouble.”

“I’m aware,” Cassian said with a sigh before taking off after her. He caught up with her as she entered the composting room.

“Hey Trooper,” she cooed, making a beeline towards the white fluff-ball that was happily munching down on trash. “Someone was a very naughty boy.” Cassian was shocked when she scooped the little monster up in her arms and it simply continued chewing on its food scraps. 

Cassian moved towards them and the wampa caught sight of him dropping the food and baring its sharp teeth in a ferocious little snarl. “No, no,” Jyn said, quickly petting the creature’s head. “Cassian is a friend.” She made her way over to him and squeezed his arm. “See? Friend.” The wampa still looked wary, but settled down in her arms.

“Let’s get him back to your room before anyone sees him,” Cassian suggested being careful not to make any sudden movements. “We can decide what to do from there.”

They navigated the hallways quickly, with Cassian taking turns first to make sure the coast was clear. When Jyn let them into her room all Cassian could do was shake his head. The whole place was a disaster with what looked like a makeshift bed and toys strewn all over the floor for the baby wampa. No wonder she hadn’t let him see in. She settled the baby on the floor and it toddled over to the blanket nest and started settling in. “I can’t believe you took in a wampa.”

“Why’d you think I wouldn’t let you in?” she said with a laugh and then frowned. “Actually what exactly  _ did _ you think I was doing? And why did you say everyone was doing it?”

Sod it. He really thought he’d gotten away with not answering that question. Well, nothing for it. “I just assumed you’d found someone.”

“Found someone?”

“That you were, you know, sleeping with someone,” he said tersely.

Jyn looked taken aback. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, you kept obviously hiding something in your room, and you showed up to meetings late and disheveled, and you kept flaking on people. What else was I supposed to assume? Because let me tell you I was never going to guess baby wampa.”

“Yeah, but it was stupid to think I was sleeping with anyone who isn’t,” Jyn trailed off and her eyes got large as she seemed to realize what she was saying, which if that wasn’t suspicious enough, the rosy blush back on her cheeks was telling. She got a shy look and turned her gaze towards her feet. It couldn’t mean what he thought it did… could it?

" Who isn’t what, Jyn?” He ducked his head to make eye contact with her, and was it wrong to hope her pupils dilated just a little bit?

“You,” she finished quietly. “It’s ok that you don’t want to, but I’m not interested in anyone else on base.”

“Who said I didn’t want to?” he asked confused.

“Well, you?” she asked, tilting her head. “Remember? We were all at lunch that one day and Han and Luke started arguing over who the Princess was interested in, and you said it was a bad idea to get involved with anyone you work with and that you never have. So I knew then you wouldn’t want to.”

“Well, yeah, it’s a bad idea,” Cassian said, starting to smile a little. “But I literally followed you on a suicide mission and have now helped you find and hide a baby wampa on base. I always seem to be ready to follow through on a bad idea when it comes to you.”

Jyn’s smile started at the corner of her lips and broke into a full on toothy grin. “Yeah?” He tilted his head intent on kissing her, and she met him halfway by rising up on her toes. And oh, if that wasn’t perfect. He’d go along with a million bad ideas to keep on kissing Jyn. He pulled her closer and she melted into him. A surprisingly loud snore from the corner of her room had them jumping apart.

Cassian sighed. “Tomorrow I’m going to pull the info on known wampa territories, and we’ll check if the weather is good so we can fly out and see if one of them will adopt him.” He didn’t even want to think about what he was going to have to tell Command to get clearance for that particular flight.

Jyn looked up at him worriedly. “What if it just rips him apart?”

“You have any better ideas? You can’t just keep him, Jyn,” he said softly. “He needs to be with his own kind. He needs a family.”

He watched her waver and then nodded. “You’re right, but we’re bringing blasters and if they won’t take him in we’re bringing him back and figuring something else out.”

Cassian gave her a soft smile, discovering he’d confidently bet on Jyn over a wampa when she was protecting something she cared about. “We’ll figure it out.”

“We always do,” she said, her tone warming considerably. “We can still grab a couple hours of sleep before first shift. Stay?”

Cassian’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah, sure.”

They both quietly stripped back down to their sleeping thermals and Jyn crawled into the small bed first lifting the blanket for Cassian to join her. The minute he did she pressed into his side, and he was encouraged to wrap an arm around her as they both reveled in the shared heat.

He was nearly asleep when he heard her snort. “Hmmm?”

“I can’t believe you thought I was fucking someone else,” Jyn grumbled. “Honestly a baby wampa would have been a better guess. Some spy you are.”

Cassian let out a small laugh, and leaned down to place a kiss on top of her head. “I’ll be sure to do better in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this absolutely ridiculous story! I've been in a writers rut, have a few longer fics started, but continue to not be able to work on them consistently so when this idea popped into my head, and it was short and fun and easy, I finally got myself to complete something! 
> 
> I've been reading Reylo fics (not even because I'm really a huge fan of the couple, but just because there is so much fic available and I I needed a Star Wars fix), it's definitely no RebelCaptain. I'm hoping when the Andor show drops (please, god, let it be good) it'll prompt more RebelCaptain fic in the future (although I live in fear that they're going to give him a love interest that's not Jyn - I am way too invested in this ship).
> 
> Anyway all thoughts, comments, and kudos welcome and give me life!


End file.
